This invention relates to a program switching device and a method thereof for use in receiving a digital television broadcast based on electronic program guide information which is, for example, broadcast via a satellite and in switching the broadcast channel program. f
Recently, a system is prevalent for digitalizing a television signal and transmitting the signal via a satellite such as a broadcasting satellite and a communication satellite and for receiving the signal at a remote location, such as a household. In such a system it is possible to secure or access, for example, approximately 200 channels. Thus it is possible to broadcast an extremely large amount of information.
However, when the switching of the received frequency and image decoding processing by, for example, a MPEG decoder is initiated after the user""s select key operation, a desired received image will be displayed after time required for the synchronization and decoding processing has elapsed. Further, when the number of channels which can be received increases the channel is frequently switched until the program (channel) received by the user is determined so that it takes time for synchronization and decoding processing for each switching of channels. This delay in actually receiving data can be a source of frustration for users.
Further, in addition to the aforementioned problem of response time, if the operation for switching channels is complicated, it becomes even more difficult to switch channels swiftly.
In view of the foregoing, an object of this invention is to provide a program switching device and a method thereof which allows users to select a desired program very swiftly with a simple operation by preliminarily initiating the receiving operation in accordance with a cursor movement on a control display without waiting for the determination of users.
The foregoing object and other objects of the invention have been achieved by the provision of a television signal receiver for receiving a television signal for a desired channel program and outputting the received signal.
The receiver includes a receiving means for receiving a television signal (for example, a front end 20, a demultiplexer 24, a MPEG video decoder 25, and a MPEG audio decoder 26, shown in FIG. 4); selection screen output means (for example, a guide button switch 143 shown in FIG. 5) which is operated at the time of outputting a selection screen signal for selecting a desired program out of a plurality of programs by moving a cursor; moving means (for example, a select button switch 131 shown in FIG. 5 which is directed and operated) which is operated at the time of moving the cursor; selection means (for example, a select button switch 131 shown in FIG. 5 which is selected and operated) which is operated at the time of selecting a program designated by the cursor; and control means (for example, CPU 29 shown in FIG. 4) for controlling the receiving means and receiving a program designated by the cursor before the operation of the selection means when the cursor is moved in correspondence to the operation of the moving means.
Further, the television signal receiver according to the present invention incorporates a receiving means for receiving a television signal of a desired channel (for example, a front end 20 shown in FIG. 4, a demultiplexer 24, a MPEG video decoder 25, and a MPEG audio decoder 26); display (for example, a monitor device 4 shown in FIG. 1) for displaying a program image of the program received by the receiving means; selection screen output means (for example, a guide button switch 143 shown in FIG. 5) which is operated at the time of outputting a selection screen signal for selecting a desired program out of a plurality of program by moving a cursor and displaying the signal on a display means; moving means (for example, a select button switch 131 shown in FIG. 5 which is directed and operated) which is operated at the time of moving the cursor; selection means (for example, a select button switch 131 shown in FIG. 5 which is selected and operated) which is operated at the time of selecting a program designated by the cursor; and control means (for example, CPU 29 shown in FIG. 4) for controlling the receiving means and receiving a program designated by the cursor before the operation of the selection means when the cursor is moved in correspondence to the operation of the moving means.
Further, the present invention further incorporate an audio signal output apparatus for outputting an audio signal of a program designated by the cursor which signal is received by the receiving means corresponding to the control of the control means before the operation of the selection means when the cursor is moved corresponding to the operation of the moving means.
When the selection on control screen output is operated, the selected screen is used as a window so that the screen is overlapped on the image received with receiving means.
Either of the horizontal axis and vertical axis of the selected screen is used as a channel axis while the other axis is used as a time axis. At a position designated by both axes, a button icon for selecting a program can be arranged in a matrix manner.
The cursor can be displayed, for example, by providing a predetermined button icon with a brightness or a color which is different from others.
The television signal receiver of the present invention can further comprise memory means (for example, an EPG area 35A shown in FIG. 4) for memorizing information associated with a display position of the button icon displayed on the selection screen which is broadcast as part of a television signal.
The television signal receiver of the present invention can further include a judging means, or circuitry, for judging whether or not a fee payment is required to receive a program designated by the cursor.
When a fee is charged when the program designated by the cursor is received, the television signal receiver of the present invention includes inhibiting circuitry (for example, step SP68 on the program shown in FIG. 22) for inhibiting the receiving of the program if no fee has been paid or reception is otherwise not authorized.
The receiving means provides demodulating means (for example, a front end 20 shown in FIG. 4) for demodulating a broadcast wave in which a carrier wave to which individual frequencies are assigned is multiplexed with digital images and sound information in a plurality of channels, an extracting means (for example, demultiplexer 24 shown in FIG. 4) for extracting a channel signal instructed by the control means from a signal demodulated from the demodulating means. When the control means switches a channel in the same carrier wave, the control means instructs the extraction of a predetermined channel to the extracting means. When the control means switches a channel between different carrier waves, the control means instructs to the demodulating means the switching of the frequency of the carrier wave and is capable of instructing the extraction of a predetermined channel to the extraction means.
The method for receiving the television signal according to the present invention wherein a television signal of a predetermined channel program is received at a receiving part, and the received signal is output, the method includes the steps of displaying a selection screen for selecting a predetermined program of a plurality of programs, moving a cursor to a predetermined position on the selection screen to designate a predetermined program, selecting a program designated by the cursor position, performing a selection operation when the display of the selected screen is suspended, and initiating the receiving operation of a program designated by the cursor prior to the selection operation when the cursor is moved.
The remote commander of the present invention refers to a remote commander for a television signal receiver for displaying a selection screen for selecting a predetermined program of the plurality of programs, and moving the cursor on the selection screen to a predetermined position in the movement operation to designate the predetermined program, and selecting a program designated by the cursor with the selection means, characterized by comprising operation means which allows executing the cursor movement operation and selection operation with one finger.
As described above, in accordance with the television signal receiver and a television signal receiving method of the present invention, when the cursor is moved on the selection screen, the program corresponding to the movement position is immediately received prior to the secured operation with the result that the switching of the program can be swiftly executed.
Further, in the remote commander in accordance with the present invention, since the movement (of the cursor) operation and the selection operation can be typically performed with one finger, the desired program can be swiftly and simply selected and secured out of many programs.
The nature, principle and utility of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like parts are designated by like reference numerals or characters.